


never

by stjarna



Series: Season 6 spec fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, FitzSimmons implied, Gen, canon-compliant MCD implied, hint of bus kids, season 6 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Season 6 spec scene.





	never

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @dilkirani and @lilsciencequeen for the beta/pre-read

Jemma looked up from the star chart she’d been staring at for the past two hours when she heard her name, quietly spoken by Mack. She felt her throat close, her heart beat quicker and her muscles tense as the gnawing feeling in her stomach intensified. She blinked against the onset of tears, exhaling a stuttering breath before turning around, her eyes wandering slowly from Daisy to May to Elena and Mack, their somber expressions telling her that the day she’d feared for months had come.

“No,” she said sternly, glaring at her friends and colleagues.

“Jemma,” Mack said, just as quietly as before.

Jemma shook her head. “No. Don’t you dare tell me what you came here to say.”

“We’ve looked everywhere.” Elena’s tone was soft and honest, and yet Jemma couldn’t help but take it as an attack nonetheless.

“Clearly we have _not_ ,” she growled through gritted teeth. “Or we would have found him.”

“He’s in space, Simmons,” Daisy yelled, throwing one hand in the air, tears in her eyes. “In fucking infinite space.”

“I know that!” Jemma screamed back, feeling every muscle in her body tighten. “And you know what? That means I know more than Fitz did when the monolith took me, or when Enoch took us from the diner. Because Fitz knew _nothing_. Absolutely nothing except that we were gone and he never gave up. Never!”

Her chest was heaving and angrily she wiped away the tears that had dared jump off her lashes. “Coulson said he had no doubt that we would find him, and I told him that none of us did.”

She threw her hand to the side. “But fine, if you want to give up, go ahead, but don’t you dare come here and tell me to stop looking. Because I won’t. Never! Because I know exactly where he is and I don’t care how vast of an area I have to search, I _will_ keep searching until I find him. I need to find him—”

She pressed her lips together, shutting her eyes as more tears ran down her face, as her body was shaken by quiet sobs. “I can’t lose him again,” she whimpered. “Not again.”

She flinched when someone’s arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her closer, when she felt a reassuring hand stroking her hair.

“Alright,” Daisy whispered quietly. “We’ll find him. We’ll find him.”


End file.
